The Men's Lavatory
by Aquana-Girl
Summary: "The last time I checked, this was still the lavatory for men." YukixKari


**DIsclaimer** : I don't own Prince of Tennis or Digimon.

* * *

 **The Men's Lavatory**

Chapter 1: Good-Looking Bastard

* * *

The sound of piss made Kari Yagami blush crimson as she crouched over the toilet seat inside the lavatory cubicle she currently occupied. It was the one that was located the furthest away from the three urinals outside, but sadly the distance wasn't big enough and it sounded as if the **male** occupant was pissing right next to her ear.

It was so mortifying.

In the meanwhile, she was currently peeing in the **men's** lavatory, too, using one of the lockable cubicles, hiding insideat the same time. It was utmost embarssing to be here, but it had been an absolute emergency; her bladder at been at its limit.

But now it was fine, she was almost done anyway.

After some more agonizing seconds, she was finally done and underwent the classic routine that included the use of toilet paper and pulling up her short jeans. Then, she sighed in relief, overjoyed that she could finally get out of this place and unlocked her cubicle, hurrying to the wash-basin to wash her hands. She knew that she should have left out the soap instead since it would have saved her some time, but hygiene was one of her first priorities. She was so engrossed in furiously washing the soap off her hands that she didn't notice that her fellow lavatory-user was done as well and was now sauntering towards her, to the wash-basins to wash his own hands.

"The last time I checked, this was still the lavatory for **men**."

Kari jumped as the male occupant joined her at the wash-basins, standing right beside her, and turning on the faucet as well.

"Err... I know, but the lavatory for the ladies is always closed for cleaning at this time."

"Of course, it was" he replied, his tone laced with sarcasm, letting her know how much he believed her, and she winced.

"You don't believe me," she stated, keeping her gaze on the stream of water pouring from the faucet.

"No, I don't," He affirmed her statement with mock coolness.

"But it's the truth!" Kari insisted.

" _Darling_ ," he addressed her with a provocative drawl that made her insides curl in stark embarrassment and irritation. How dare he call that?

"Everybody uses that excuse to stalk me in the lavatory. You would be surprised how often I've heard it already," he drawled. "And, how crazy women can be when it comes to good-looking young man."

"Listen, I'm not one of those crazy woman," Kari contradicted him vehemently, losing her temper, which was something uncharacteristic for her. "And, I think you should really get off your high hoarse. Arrogance is only for assholes, and I bet you are not even a good-looking one."

"Are you sure?" He challenged her with a hint of smugness.

"Yes, of course!" Kari accepted haughtily, which she dearly regretted when she snapped head towards him to take a good look at him.

She was blown away.

Tall, slender and well-toned- he was one of the most good-looking young men she had ever seen in her life. His features were a real sight for the eyes, masculine yet delicate and beautiful; he could've been working in the model industry if he had wanted. And, obviously he had good taste in fashion as well. He was wearing a blazer that was a cross of violet and blue under the UV light in the public lavatory, along with a pair of black pants that fitted the part of his body below his torso perfectly. Yum. Damn, he was a delicious piece of meat.

...

Where the hell did that came from?

He smiled slowly, knowing exactly what she was thinking and that she had lost their bet. He tilted his head towards her, adjusting to her smaller height. "I see...you've been stunned into silence by my good looks?"

Damn it, under the UV light, even the graceful line of his nose alone made her heart beat faster.

Unfortunately due her stupor, she confirmed his assumption, "Er...yes, I am."

He just smirked smugly, mercifully sparing her from further humiliation.

They made eye-contact, but not for long. She really wanted to know what color his eyes were; right now they were black, but that was most likely the result of the lavatory light. His real eye-color must've been adulterated by the artificial UV light because the same happened to her own eyes; her eyes that were a strong ruby color had been changed into a dark rose.

Surprisingly, he managed to wash the soap quicker off his hands than even though she had washed her hands before him. He headed to the tissue dispenser and dried his hands with a tissue before tossing it nonchalantly into the dustbin.

He threw a last glance at the mirror, combing the fringe of his wavy hair with his fingers, styling it into place, not needing anything else. Then, he tossed her an arrogant, infuriating smirk. "See you around, little stalker."

He exited the lavatory afterward, leaving a shocked Kari behind, whose imagination had been set off by the two words "little stalker" and was running a little wild now.

 _Omg-_

 _Stalker._

 _Peeping Tom._

 _Comitter of sexual harassment._

 _A pitiful girl who is desperate for male attention._

 _Noooooo, I'm don't want to get branded with such stigmas!_

Kari turned off the water quickly, rushed to the tissue dispenser as well to dry off her hands. When she was done, she hurried after him, catching the sight of him casually ascending the stairs.

"Hey, waiiiiit!" Kari called after him, but no one seemed to notice. At least, she had a little luck in her misfortune today.

She chased after him, running up the stairs to catch up with him, but he didn't slow down his pace. Damn him, why wasn't he taking any consideration of her? "The ladies' toilet had really been closed!" She insisted as she walked quickly beside him.

"Of course, it had been. And, you're one head taller than me," he riposted smoothly, keeping his pace. Damn, that bastard! Damn him, for making fun of her height! Sarcasm must've been his favorite weapon.

"Stop making fun of me! The lavatories are cleaned every day between 3 and 4 o'clock in the afternoon, so why are you having such a hard time believing me?" She snapped.

"Maybe because it's already 5 in the afternoon?" He grinned insolently at her, making her want to slap the daylight out of him. God, he was so infuriating.

"Is it my fault that the cleaning lady was late?!"

"If you want me to say that 'it wasn't', then forget it. I can't stand stalkers and peeping Toms even less. It's bad enough to be stalked, but to be followed into the lavatory is even worse."

"I wasn't following you! Nor was I peeping on you. I don't need that. And, just for your information, I was in the cubicle the entire time."

He stopped suddenly on the staircase to sigh dramatically. "Life is hard when you're good-looking. There are crazy fangirls everywhere."

This guy is impossible! She thought, irritated by his arrogance.

"Yes...poor you," Kari said flatly without **any** sympathy.

"Yes, _poor_ me," he echoed with a smirk.

Kari glowered at him, which he faced with an arrogant smile, and the both engaged in a staring contest. It didn't last long. In the end it was Kari who broke their eye-contact first and sighed in resignation, making a deal with him, "Fine. What do you want me to do, so you will believe me?"

He seemed to be pondering about it for a moment, before a slow, cunning smile reminiscent of the one of the Cheshire cat crossed his features, something that disturbed her. She didn't like it, not at all. " Hmmm," he began with a drawl. "...There is indeed something that you could do for me."

Her uneasiness grew, and she mused aloud, "Maybe...I shouldn't have asked?"

"Nonsense, darling. I'm extremely glad that you asked," he purred, causing goosebumps to crawl over skin, warning her from his "bad" intentions, as he slid an arm around her feminine shoulders and bent down to her height. "I have an important favor to ask you."

 _I have a reaaal bad feeling about this_ , she thought.

"A-a favor?"

"Yes, a favor," he repeated with a drawl. Once again, Kari's imagination was running wild as she felt like a rabbit that was trapped in a snake's snare and about to be eaten.

"Y-you're going to ask something indecent of me, aren't you?" _Something which I will never be able to tell my friends or family about!_

He raised a fine eyebrow questioningly and repeated her words, "Something indecent?"

Then, he fixed her with a dry look. "You have a really dirty imagination, don't you? Has anybody ever told you that?"

However, he reassured her with a wicked smirk afterward, "But relax, what I need from you will only require the strength of your muscles."

His dubious statement wasn't reassuring at all, on contrary it only deepened her sense of horror, especially when he wriggled his eyebrow suggestively at her, making Kari's eyes go wide.

§-§

...5 stairs and approximately 30 steps later.

"Hm , this looks quite interesting. And, this, too," he mused aloud, stacking one book after another on Kari's arms that were already loaded. So, that was what he meant with his previous statement.

Books about business administration, psychology and...dream interpretation?

The last didn't seem to really fit him; he didn't look like the type of guy who would believe in such stuff.

"Aaaand, this one looks good, too," he said and stacked another book atop of the pile in her arms, which began to strain under the burden. Right now, she was carrying overall six books: three heavy ones and three thin ones.

There was one interesting fact that she had learned about him: that guy was an absolute slave-driver and not a gentleman at all despite his good looks!

"Why the hell are you borrowing so many books?" Kari asked him angry at the fact that she, a girl, had to carry the books for him.

"Because they interest me?" He grinned sarcastically at her.

"And, because I'm a University student. I'll have to write my term paper soon, and I like to be prepared."

"And, this is why you use me as a cheap labor?" Kari hissed.

"Yes, that's exactly why," he grinned smugly, and she felt the sudden urge to slap it off his pretty face. "Under that condition, I will promise not to tell the security guard that you followed me to the lavatory."

"I didn't follow you! It was an emergency!" She argued once again, and his reply was the same.

"Everybody says that," he replied smoothly.

"You're impossible!"

He grinned. "I know."

Then, he pursed his lips provocatively, "But honestly, you're such a puny-looking girl. Some labor wouldn't hurt you."

Puny-looking girl?! How dare he?! Among the overall number of books, there was one heavy encyclopedia about business administration, and two additional bulky ones as well. Even a guy would not be able to carry them that effortlessly, and she was girl.

She was feminine but not weak! She would show him puny-looking! "Bring it on," she **growled** , realizing belatedly that she couldn't act feminine at all around this bastard. So much about being feminine.

Together they walked back, using the staircase, where the good-looking asshole kept a secure grip on her shoulder to catch her fast in case she tripped...or maybe just to ensure that she wouldn't trip. She didn't expect that he had a protective side as well, which made her melt inside- just a little.

When they finally arrived at the self-service point where they could check out the books, Kari promptly dropped the stack of books onto the glass shelf surface designed for that purpose and that was high-lighted with black lines.

"Now, now, be more careful with my precious reference sources," he chided her playfully.

"If your reference sources are that precious to you, then why don't you carry them yourself?" Kari retorted.

"Because that's your job," he said simply, produced his library I.D from his leather wallet and held it under the red light of the bar code scanner, promptly checking out all the borrowed books.

"So, we are done with checking out the books. Now please be so kind and carry them to my car. It's parked in front of the library," he demanded with a smirk, something that surprised and infuriated her.

"You can't be serious," she gaped at him.

"I am."

"What if I don't want to?" He smiled another slow Cheshire cat smile, his lips curling predatory, which she didn't like at all because this time it made her spine tingle for all the wrong reasons.

"So you want to go back on your promise?"

"Yes, that's right!"

"Fine, but don't blame me if I go back on mine, then," he threatened darkly, using his height advantage to "convince" her. More like intimidating her into agreeing with him, actually.

Damn, that guy was scary if he wanted to be.

Kari felt her resolution breaking as she was being literally backed into a corner. So, she had no other choice but to carry his books for him to his car, exiting the library.

When they arrived at the heavy exit door made of glass he held it open for her, giving off the illusion of the perfect gentleman, something he wasn't at all. However, in that moment, he smiled so wickedly at her that she couldn't help but to blush shyly, fighting the annoying butterflies swarming in her stomach.

Outside, the weather was really nice. It was sunny, a nearly cloudless afternoon.

They turned to the left on the pavement and walked a few meters ahead to the spot where his car was parked. Kari's eyes widened in amazement; it was a black Mercedes cabrio , the newest model, CLC, which she recognized because she had seen a picture of it in one of the car-magazines, which her brother owned. Damn, that car looked sharp and nice. It made her wonder if he was rich or not.

"You like it?" The good-looking bastard beside her inquired amusedly, breaking her out of her train of thoughts.

"Yes, it's a very...amazing car," Kari admitted.

"Want to hop in for a jaunt?" He offered with a wink, and she became visibly startled. Omg, that would be amazing, but... "I would love to but...I have exams tomorrow. I need to go home and study for them," she said dejectedly.

"I see, too bad." Maybe another time? Kari thought wishfully but didn't dare to ask aloud.

Then, the heavy load in her arms reminded her of the books she carried and hurried to his car, unceremoniously dumping them all into his backseat. Her arms were began to throb from the books, reminding her once again that he had used her as a cheap labor, something which pissed her off anew.

She glowered angrily at him, which triggered a completely unexpected reaction from him- this time he couldn't help but to burst into a fit of laughter. He laughed so badly that he had to lean against the car, in order to not to fall, covering his mouth with a hand in a vain attempt to stiffle his laughter. He made the impression as if he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. And, he didn't. It embarrassed and angered her at the same time, but then he finally got a hold of himself and mercifully stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay?" He apologized in between remnant bits of laughter as she made the impression as if she was going to slap him across the face. "No offense meant, so please don't take any. It's just...you're so funny. Which girl would carry a heavy pile of books for a **guy** from the library to his car?"

"But didn't you force me to?!"

"Darling, wasn't it obvious that I was just messing with you? I knew from the beginning that the ladies' lavatory are always closed at this hour, and that it's very likely that the cleaning lady was late for once since she ist just human after all."

So you believed me from the beginning?" Kari questioned in disbelief.

He smirked. "Of course."

"You- so why did you made me carry your books, then?" She asked angrily, having a hard time to subdue her anger at him.

He shrugged casually. "Because I didn't want to carry them myself."

"You-you asshole," Kari cursed, stuttering involuntary from being so angry at him.

Then, he leaned away from the car and straightened himself, smirking wickedly at her, making her aware of their height difference. He was good a head or perhaps even more taller than her.

"But I liked that. I like my girls tough and just a bit...masculine, I guess." Because of the purr he instilled into his voice, she was sure that he was messing with her again.

"Very funny," she pouted grumpily.

"No, I'm serious. I like girls who aren't takers only," he said in a moment of seriousness, astonishing her. For a second, she thought she saw a flash of vulnerability across it face, but it was probably just her imagination.

"But now...let's get back to business," he stated, a dubious expression crossing his attractive features as he advanced her, backing her against his car. With both arms against the car-door, he caged her against the vehicle, causing her to stiffen.

"I need to reward you for your hard work," he drawled, the intonation in his dulcet voice unnerving her.

"Err...you don't have to," Kari told him nervously.

"No, I insist. What kind of men would I be if I didn't reward my little stalker?"

"It's really not necessary! And, stop calling me your "little stalker"!"

He wasn't even listening to her anymore. Kari pressed herself as hard as she could against the door of his car, but she couldn't get away from him.

"You're going to do something bad to me, aren't you?" She asked fearfully.

"Yes, I'm going to do something _realll_ bad to you," he purred.

Kari clenched her eyes shut, bracing herself for the "bad" thing he was going to do to her.

She only felt his fingers gently, purposely tucking her hair behind her ear, so he could get better access to it and whisper intimiately, "Thank you for carrying my books."

Her eyes snapped open at the unexpected display of intimacy and she stared disbelievingly at him, but he had already distanced himself from her.

"What's your name?" He asked, very interested in knowing.

"Kari. Kari Yagami ," she gave him her name without a second thought, swooning inwarldy.

"I'm Yukimura Seiichi." He extended his hand to her. "It's nice to meet you, little stalker."

Dazedly, she looked up at him and in the sunlight she was able to discern his real eye-color; they were the blue of a glass vase that reflected the light, not a depressive black. Then, she lifted her own hand as well and shook his hand, learning that his grip was surprisingly firm.

He had a firm character.

 _Every night in my dreams, I see you I feeeeel you-_

Suddenly cheesy Titanic music began to play in her head- oh it was actually just the ring tone of a phone in the background.

Every goodbye was difficult. Even the goodbye from a good-looking bastard, who happened to have used her as a cheap labor.

"So, I'll see you around, I guess?" Yukimura said with a hopeful tone after he had climbed into his car, and Kari nodded wistfully.

"Yes, I'm often in the library," she told him.

"Then, we will definitely see each other again," he predicted with a charming wink at her, and Kari couldn't help but to blush. Afterward, he pulled a pair of designer sun-glasses from his inner breast-pocket out, slipping them on, looking even hotter now. He started the engine and bid her goodbye, flashing her a final smirk. "I will wait for you in the men's lavatory."

Then, he reversed out of the parking space and drove off before she could reply, "Actually, I would prefer meeting in the Ladies the next time."


End file.
